


Waves

by athpluver



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Mermaid!Elsa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athpluver/pseuds/athpluver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After living a few years on the shore, Elsa finds herself staring off at the sea more and more with a desperate yearning to return to her world. But how could she leave the perfect world she's created with her true love after going through so much just to get there? How will Anna react when Elsa approaches her with doubts of being a human? Will their relationship last through it all?<br/>Sequel to "Shore" on my FFN account. Rights to the song belong to Secretly Geek. Elsanna. Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waves

The water was cold. It was flowing and shifting around me as I dove deeper and deeper, holding my breath for as long as I could, trying to get that feeling back. I refused to kick my legs, holding them together and forcing them to work as a single unit.

I saw a bright, copper colored pebble near the bottom and I reached out to it but the water was starting to sting my eyes.

 _Dammit_.

My lungs couldn't take it anymore and I propelled myself upwards, breaking the surface and taking long gulps of salty sea air.

I checked my water resistant watch… two minutes and thirty seconds… my shortest record yet.

I felt my heart shatter. Long ago, I used to be able to hold my breath for ten minutes maximum. But as years went by and I adapted to the shore I lost my once-natural ability to breath beneath the waves.

Running my hands through my thick, platinum hair, I dragged myself up to the little beach in my cove, resting on the tide, water lapping at my feet. Salt water was still stuck to my lips and I licked it away, exhausted from the pressure I put on my human body for going under for longer than I could handle. My pale chest was heaving and my legs ached.

My legs…

I gazed down at them, ocean shining and glistening off of my skin like diamonds. Like the ring on my finger. And in spite of losing old instincts, I was still incredibly joyful I had two legs to stand on.

The sun was just starting to set, meeting the horizon and telling me I probably should be heading home. She would be back from class by now unless her professor held her in for another couple of minutes.

I got to my feet and gathered my things, toweling my hair dry as I walked. I hiked up the little cliff face before I reached the main beach, wandering along the coast and gazing out to the sparkling expanse of sea. There was hope in me that I would spy one of my old friends drifting along to get a glimpse of life on the sand, but so far the last time I saw anything relating to my home was when my parents checked on me the night of the meteor shower.

But that was three years ago.

I paused, gazed longingly out into the big blue, and then turned around to face the human society I now called home.

I strolled up to one of the beach houses that lined where the town met the sand and walked up the back steps to the porch, rounding it and unlocking the front door. I stepped inside the cozy little front room to find it empty. There was a cluttered mess on the kitchen counter— normal from her constant studies— and the dining table was piled with my own books for my own studies so I could get into college next semester.

Flicking on the lights, I stomped up the stairs to take a long, hot shower and hopefully get some sand out of uncomfortable places.

Our house belonged to Anna’s parents not too long ago. They allowed me to stay under their roof when I turned human, of course, to apologize for the awful happening between me and that horrid Duke fellow. They quickly became my second set of parents, giving me love and affection just as mine did.

David, however, started to get wanderlust when Anna and I were twenty years old. He confided those feelings into Faye and she agreed that she missed the traveling. Anna suggested they leave and return to their nomadic lives to study the world’s most incredible oceans and discover things beyond their imagination. Just as long as they kept the mermaid secret under wraps, I added.

Inspired, they handed the house over to us and said their goodbyes, leaving for the cold, bitter waters of Alaska.

Anna and I took over their bedroom and made it our own, moving furniture around to suit our tastes, and the house truly felt like a home after we settled in completely. Just the two of us…

When I came back down in some fresh clothes, by hair pinned up, she was just getting home. Her red hair was piled into a messy bun on top of her head, teal eyes tired, and her apron thrown over her shoulder.

"Anna!" I said, catching her attention at once.

"Elsa!" Anna greeted in reply, her eyes immediately brightening.

I scurried downstairs to give her a welcome home hug, entrapping her in a cozy embrace. She buried her face in my shoulder and took a whiff, humming pleasantly.

"You smell like the beach," she told me.

"But I just showered," I complained.

"It's on your skin. I mean, you always sorta smell like the beach," Anna giggled, stepping back and pecking me on the nose. "I guess it comes with the whole transforming thing."

"Yes, of course," I said, rolling my eyes. "How was class?"

"Long."

I took her apron. "Sit down. I'll put some tea on and we'll talk about it."

Anna gave me a grateful smile before sinking into one of the armchairs, throwing an arm over her eyes, letting out a groan.

Long before she attended culinary school, Anna had to aspiration to become a teacher. And although she loved kids and wanted to have some of her own, she discovered that her cooking was a far more superior interest than teaching. All of our friends adored her breakfasts and she's a master at cooking scrumptious lunches and delightful dinners.

Her dream is to open a beach-side restaurant with wide, open windows looking out to the ocean. White everywhere… with billowing winds to make the curtains flap around. At least, that's as eloquently she can describe it before she gets all dreamy and stares off into the distance with that dorky smile on her face.

I handed her a warm mug of tea and she took it, sipping carefully, watching me as I sat on the love seat, turning my body so I could face her.

"So, tell me," I said. "What made it so bad today?"

"Well, _first_ I screwed up and put nutmeg in the batter instead of cinnamon," Anna growled, scowling into her tea. "I don't even know— they're not even the— I mean if it were cumin that might be—"

"Slow down," I soothed, reaching over and touching her knee. "One step at a time. Then what happened?"

"My so-called partner in this little project put in too much flour _and_ vanilla extract. How can you do that when the instructions _clearly_ say four cups and three teaspoons! Not ten each!" Anna set her mug down, her hands were shaking so badly. "God, sometimes I wonder why I even try with her."

"All in good time you'll be done with it. A couple more months to go," I assured. "And you'll go into planning out the restaurant. Have you decided on any names yet?"

"I'm balancing between a few."

"Such as? You've given me a list and I've lost track."

"Well, The Cozy Cove sounded nice. I was also thinking Mermaid Meals but then I thought, that sounds like I'm either cooking mermaids or making food _for_ them."

I snorted. "Yeah, I liked the first one better."

"Then I thought… Waves and Shore," Anna said dreamily, getting that dopey smile on her face once again. "It reminded me of you and I in our first year together."

"I like that one the best."

"Me too…. though I will admit it's a tad clunky so I'm definitely working on it." She picked up her tea and sipped it. "Anyway, how was your day?"

"Well… I got lunch at the sandwich stop and said hello to Kristoff," I recited, leaning into the back of the couch. "Then I decided to do some window shopping before I came back to get stuff to take with me to the cove."

"And how was that?"

I didn't want to tell her about my frustrations with my lacking ability to breathe underwater. How the pressure was starting to get to me the deeper I tried to go. How swimming with legs seemed impossible for me, trying to force them to act like a tail to get the old feeling back.

Anna had done a wonderful thing for me. She made my dreams of living a human life come true. My longing gaze upon the sand from afar was all but a distant memory, finally able to feel it between my toes. And all with someone I was deeply in love with. The last thing I wanted her to do was feel guilty about it.

Although, I was the one that kissed her and changed myself— then again, that wasn't the intent.

I supposed luck— or love— was on my side at that moment.

"It was nice," I decided to say, managing a smile. "Went for a dip. Got some sun… the usual beach stuff."

"Well, good." Anna seemed satisfied with that response. "And tonight we're all going out to the pier. So make sure to bundle up for the chilly nights." She finished her tea and stood up, giving me a kiss before she left to the kitchen. "I intend on winning you a stuffed animal tonight at the arcade!"

I giggled. "I can't wait to see that poor attempt."

"Oh, ha ha," Anna scoffed. "You'll see. Soon you'll become the proud owner of a dolphin or something. However many tickets I get will all go to you."

"I love you," I sighed dreamily.

"I love you, too," Anna replied sweetly.

Every time she said that, I got a warm feeling all around. No matter how many times I've heard it before, it never ceased to make me smile. From the year or so spent living with her parents, to when they handed over the house to us so they could continue their travels once Anna got a job— the couple stopping in to visit from time to time— to when she took me to the cove one night and gave me the ring on my finger.

It was the best thing to hear from her. Nothing had ever sounded so beautiful before. No song of the deep, no swish of the current at night, or the pitter patter of rain on the surface of the ocean ever made my heart race and face flush the way Anna's voice said "I love you" did.

* * *

 

"So, you told me to bring a sweater but _you_ forgot to bring a sweater in the end,” I smirked as Anna and I walked along the boardwalk.

"Shut up," she grunted, hugging her arms to her chest, her sun dress billowing in the breeze.

The pier was formally the Arendelle Docks but was worked on and improved over time. Now it had a large expanse of entertainment there like carnival rides, arcade games, a ferris wheel, many restaurants and food stands, and there was even a small roller coaster at the end. Anna said that it was about time they made it into something interesting and said it was confusing when the little coastal town already had actual docks. So it was renamed The Arendelle Wharf, quickly becoming the local hot spot.

But what I adored about Arendelle Cove was how they shut down the Wharf during holidays like The Fourth of July and Halloween so it gave time for the mom-and-pop shops to shine during the events.

"Here, you can take my coat," I said gently, about to remove my jacket but she refused it.

"No way am I letting my fiancée freeze out here," Anna said stubbornly.

"Oh, please, Anna. I've lived in chilly water all my life. Take the damn jacket," I insisted, peeling it off and thrusting it at her.

She pouted but tugged it on anyway. "Fine. But you say the word and I'll give it right back to you."

"I think I'll live. You're just dramatic."

"I am _not_ ," she huffed.

"You are so."

She stuck her tongue out at me and I smirked in response as we reached the outdoor arcade. She sent me a playful glare as we met up with everyone near the pinball machines. Rapunzel bolted to me and engulfed me in a huge hug, knocking me back a few paces.

"Elsa!" she squealed. "It's good to see you!"

"Same to you," I gasped, watching over her shoulder as Anna hugged Merida, Kristoff, and Hans. "Where's Eugene?"

"Work," Rapunzel said, stepping back. "So he couldn't be here today. Ooh, Anna!" She made a dive to hug my fiancée, taking Anna off-guard.

"How does Eugene deal with her?" Merida sighed with an endearing smile.

"A day at a time," Rapunzel chirped.

"All right, now that we’re all here, bets in!" Hans said loudly. "Whoever gets the most tickets by the end of the night gets everyone else's _plus_ the money in the pot."

"And how much is buy in?" Anna asked.

"My question is why we have to gamble every time we get together," I deadpanned.

"It makes things interesting, Elsa," Kristoff said, giving me a side hug. "And besides, it's an all or nothing so that means it'll be far more interesting than usual."

"I call skee-ball!" Anna cried after she crammed a twenty in Hans' hand. "All of you back off, I'm winning this one!" And she took off running towards the machines to get tokens.

"I call Deal or No Deal!" Rapunzel yelled.

"I get the basketball game!" Kristoff shouted.

"Hunting!" roared Merida.

"Fishbowl Frenzy!" hooted Hans.

And as they said their claims on the games, they ran off in different directions in an attempt to raise their stakes. I stood alone, a dumb smile on my face, shaking my head. All in our twenties, yet we act like children. Well, _they_ act like children. But no matter. I was quite curious as to who would be the winner this evening.

I decided, since I wasn’t participating, to watch the ocean from the wooden railing a few paces away from the arcade. I leaned on the water worn material, breathing in the overwhelming scent of sea salt. A scent I had become accustomed to on the surface since living underneath it masked my sense to it. I didn’t realize how refreshing it was as a human, how calming… how relaxing.

My eyes slid shut and I listened to the crashing of the waves. I tried to remember what it was like beneath them, gliding so seamlessly through the water, feeling it pass gently through my hair. It was a hard sensation to return to, everything now so solid. I don’t know how long I was standing there. A few minutes, maybe. But it was enough for Anna to realize I wasn’t watching her play her game or laughing along with everyone in the arcade. The next thing I knew, I felt a presence beside me and I knew it was her.

“You okay?” she asked me.

Without opening my eyes, “Yeah.”

“You don’t _sound_ okay,” she pressed.

“I’m _fine_ , Anna.”

She didn’t leave, which meant she wasn’t convinced and she was being stubborn. I slowly opened my eyes and turned to face her. She was staring at me with full concentration etched in her features, trying to figure me out. It was the same expression she wore the day we first met when she was attempting to understand what I was, to believe I was real.

“Shouldn’t you be trying to win me a dolphin or whatever?” I said.

“That’s not important,” she replied. “What’s important right now is you. C’mon, Els, I can tell when you’re upset. Or at least in some sort of funk.” She reached up and caressed my cheek. “Tell me… what’s on your mind?”

I looked into her teal eyes, feeling outstanding guilt thrum through my veins. How could I tell Anna that I missed living under the water? That sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I still lived there…? It wasn’t fair for the girl who put her heart and soul into saving me to hear such a thing.

“Please?” she implored, eyebrows creasing upwards in concern.

“It’s selfish,” I whispered.

“You were a mermaid, not a shellfish,” she joked before cracking up laughing, making me roll my eyes at her.

“Very funny,” I said.

“I’m sorry, I had to.” She kept giggling. “It’s my way of defusing the tension.” Her grin melted away and she sighed, leaning her back against the railing. “All right, seriously… what’s so selfish that you can’t tell me. You know you can tell me anything, right?”

I looked away from her and back out to the inky black ocean, hearing it crash against the wooden pillars supporting the wharf.

“I… I didn’t want a dolphin,” I lied.

I couldn’t tell her. Not now.

“Oh, that’s it?” Anna laughed. “Baby, I can win you whatever you want!”

I managed to give her a guilty grin as she took my hand and led me back inside, prattling on and on about the various items up for grabs when she won the bet. So I stood beside her as she played skee-ball, watching the bottle of sand I had given her years ago bounce on her chest with each toss of the little ball, the blend of pink and blue that reminded me so much of her down beneath the waves.

I remember collecting it that day, swimming across my kingdom to the hidden cavern below and finding sands of every color, a beautiful and rare sight to behold, even for my kind. I knew I _had_ to give Anna something for allowing me to become her friend. So I gathered up the colors that were most like Anna and I, corking them in a bottle I salvaged from a shipwreck.

I had taken special care to go up to the surface and dump out the water, letting the sand dry to become loose and easy to shake. That took some time but for Anna it was worth it. And she always wears it to this day.

Unfortunately, Hans was the one who won the bet because apparently he was the master at Fishbowl Frenzy. He smugly collected his winnings and wished us well, getting himself a boogie board from the prize stand. Anna was upset she couldn’t get me whatever silly stuffed animal she had her eye on but I assured her it was fine.

“After all,” I purred in her ear, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, “I can reward you for your efforts in a way Hans will _never_ get.” Anna bit her lip with a grin, her face flushing.

“Right, of course…” She glanced at the group, Kristoff accusing Hans of cheating even though there really wasn’t a point anymore since Hans already exchanged his tickets in. “Let’s get out of here.”

I felt myself giggle as she intertwined her fingers with mine and we rushed off to head back home.

* * *

 

The first time Anna and I had sex, it was when her parents were out of town for the weekend and we had the house to ourselves. Anna had just turned nineteen and we didn’t know what to do one rainy afternoon. I was actually the one who suggested it, filled with curiosity of how it felt and I wanted Anna _so badly_.

She asked me if I really wanted to do it, telling me it was okay to wait for however long I wanted.

My response to that was making out with her on the kitchen counter, long and slow and eventually Anna agreed, her eyes lidded and chest heaving. We couldn’t stop kissing as we made our way up the stairs, tripping over each other and eventually sitting on the top step, taking off our clothes.

Honestly, I had no idea what I was doing at the time but I was just going with what felt natural, copying what Anna did. And _fuck_ it felt so good when she started touching me. Just touching me on my stomach, my neck, my face, my chest, and my waist. My body was on fire and I wondered even more what sex was like if my skin was tingling so much just from Anna gently caressing every inch of me with either her hands or her lips.

Eventually we made it to our bedroom, Anna shutting and locking the door behind us just in case her parents decided to arrive early for some reason. I fell on the bed with her above me, sucking on my pulse and making me groan.

The sensations were fantastic, euphoric, and unlike anything I had ever imagined. It was then I marveled in being a human, feeling such intense pleasure because of another person was beautiful and I had experienced an urge to make her feel the same even though I didn’t exactly know how.

But Anna was kind, she guided my hands to where she wanted to be touched and whispered encouraging words in my ear, telling me what felt good and I went on autopilot after a while, making her sigh and moan and I wanted to hear more of her.

We undressed each other fully, naked in the darkness of our bedroom and started to touch our more intimate areas in ways Anna said we should. And it felt good, _so_ good. Noises were coming out of my mouth that I didn’t know existed.

I didn’t orgasm that night, however. Even though I felt myself on the edge, my body wasn’t used to the feeling. I got scared and told Anna to stop and she did, worry in her eyes.

I had started crying, feeling stupid for stopping and convincing myself that it didn’t count but she assured me it was fine, kissing my hair and making gentle cooing noises. It counted, she said, and not every woman has an orgasm during sex and it was understandable that I didn’t especially since it was my first time.

All I had to do was explore myself, she told me, to touch _myself_ on my own time, to get used to the feeling. She was so sweet and understanding, cuddling with me beneath the blankets and moving my attention to a casual conversation instead of having me dwell on my lack of release.

We started sleeping naked together to warm me up to the familiarity of my body and her body. I took her advice and whenever I was alone or when I was in the shower or even when I spent time on the cove by myself, I got used to the pleasure.

The second time Anna and I had sex, it was planned out after a date night and when we got home, we went slow, gentle, and Anna paid close attention to where I reacted the best. That was the night I had an orgasm and I was proud to say I gave her one, too.

Ever since, I’ve gotten better and better and now we can do it planned or spontaneous and she’ll make my head spin and toes curl and chest heave all at once and I can make her both scream in ecstasy and fall silent with pleasure.

And tonight was no different.

As soon as we got home, Anna dragged me upstairs, excitement in her teal eyes and grinning giddily and I couldn’t help but to grin back, kicking off my shoes and following her to the bedroom.

Clothes came off, kisses were exchanged. The childish anticipation was quickly replaced with tenderness and passion. My hands tangled in Anna’s hair as she started sucking on my collarbone.

“So how will we do this tonight?” she breathes against my skin. “I can give you some attention since I was set on winning you a prize.”

“ _You’re_ my ultimate prize,” I told her, unhooking her bra, the two of us sinking onto the edge of the bed slowly. “And I told you I’d award you for your efforts.”

“If you’re sure about it…” She pulled away for a moment. “C’mon, Els, let me make you feel good.”

I helped her arms out of her straps before bending over and giving each breast a kiss, making Anna jump slightly from the contact. I loved that no matter how many years we've been together, I could still get her to be so flustered.

“E-Elsa?”

I pushed her gently on the bed so her back was on the blankets and I could see her swallow hard, anticipating my next move. I was in charge now and she knew it. I sat back and examined my lover, noting her pants were still on. An easy thing to rectify…

I took a moment to actually admire her. Anna’s body was so beautiful, tanned and covered with freckles and I had a goal to kiss every single one. She was staring at me with hooded, teal eyes and her hips and hands were twitching with arousal, waiting for me to worship her.

I crawled across the bed so I could hover over her, lowering myself until I was flush up against her, rocking my hips on hers, making her mewl softly as I kissed her deeply. I could feel her fingers in my hair but her other hand was scratching my back, something that really turned me on.

I sat up, straddling her and undoing the fly of her jeans and she wriggled her hips in assistance, eager to get them off so I could please her. Next thing to come off were her panties and I felt my own arousal grow as soon as I combed my fingers through the auburn curls.

“What about you?” she asked me breathlessly.

“What about me?” I replied softly, looking into her eyes.

“Clothes, I mean.”

“Oh…” I still had my bra and pants on. “Well, I’m—”

“Please take ‘em off? I wanna see all of you, too.”

Smiling at her request, I did as told until I was just as naked as she was. She grinned at me as I gave her an Eskimo kiss.

“Better?” I cooed against her lips.

“Much better.” I could feel her hand wander to my inner thigh, stroking the sides and causing me to sigh out her name. “Els, why can’t we just have some us time instead of you solely focusing on me?”

I blinked down at her. “Fine. If that’s what you want.”

“It is.”

I let my hand slide down her slick opening and she shuddered pleasantly, her eyes fluttering closed. She did the same to me and I pressed my forehead against hers, our pace starting to match up and thumbs reaching the bud at the top.

I thought to myself why I wished to be a mermaid again if this was a way of showing affection. If feeling this good was derived from my species during any sort of mating process. Maybe I was so deep in that clouded headspace that I forgot my other reasonings because my previous form wasn’t just about sex or anything. But if there was any other reason to stay human that didn’t involve Anna and legs, it was simply being human and experiencing love making or self love.

I got lost in my mind, hearing myself cry Anna’s name repeatedly and hearing her voice say my name and any part of me that thought logically went out the window. Right then there was only me and Anna loving one another in the most intimate way possible.

I felt Anna tighten around my fingers and I was close behind her, burying my face in the crook of her neck and riding out my orgasm, slowly coming to a stop for her, making her descent from her high nice and easy. Rubbing my foot against her own in a soothing manner, I pulled out my digits, earning a long, happy sigh from Anna. When she did the same to me, I twitched and moaned softly, steadying my breathing.

“Now, do you regret getting some tonight?” she giggled when I lifted myself off of her, cracking open my eyes.

I could hardly speak so I shook my head. She raised her head to give me a chaste kiss.

“All right, let’s get some shut eye. You look exhausted,” she noted, slipping out from under me and getting off the bed to pull back the covers. “C’mon, Elsa, you need your rest.”

“Mm…”

To my horror, I felt a plunging sensation in my stomach as my logical thoughts rushed back into my head like a broken dam. I remembered my doubts and I hated how fast they returned.

“Elsa?”

“What?” I swallowed as I sat up, reaching for the blankets. “I’m fine.”

“You sure?”

“Yes… yes, I just got out of my little subspace too fast.” That wasn’t a _total_ lie. Reality crashed on me harder than I expected it to.

Thankfully, I felt my head stop spinning unpleasantly and reality smoothed itself out, waters calming around me. It was a good thing, too, because I was starting to feel sick. But the pattern on the blanket came into focus and my head cleared, leaving only the thoughts I needed to think about.

“Oh. Okay, well c’mere, silly.”

I looked up at her as she slid into bed, giving me a loving smile. I felt my tense shoulders relax and I snuggled beneath the blankets, cuddling up to her and allowing my eyes to fall shut, Anna’s arms sliding across my waist and her lips pressing a kiss in my hair.

“I love you,” she murmured.

“I love you, too,” I responded sleepily.

I kept my problems to myself and blatantly lied to Anna and I was hit with several pangs of guilt. I knew I had to tell her soon and get it out in the open or else the waiting would kill me. I couldn’t keep distracting myself. And Anna didn’t deserve to be kept in the dark after everything she had done for me.

I _had_ to tell her the truth…

I just didn’t know when or how.


End file.
